1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile robot capable of precisely recognizing its position with using an upper camera, and a controlling method of the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Generally, a robot has been developed for an industrial use, and has managed some parts of factory automation. As the robot is applied to various fields recently, medical robots, space robots, home robots, etc. are being developed.
A representative of the home robot is a robot cleaner, a kind of home electronic appliance capable of performing a cleaning operation by sucking peripheral dust or foreign materials with autonomously moving on a predetermined region. This robot cleaner is provided with a chargeable battery, and is provided with an obstacle sensor for avoiding an obstacle while moving.
Even in the occurrence of a change of external illumination, the mobile robot may have a degraded performance when matching image feature points in a method for recognizing its position, due to a brightness difference between the conventional image and the currently-captured image. In this case, a position compensation using a camera is impossible to cause a large error in recognizing an absolute position of the mobile robot. Substantially, not only mobile robots which operate for a long time such as an industrial robot, a security robot and a service robot, but also home robots such as a robot cleaner may not perform a precise position recognition with using a low quality camera, due to a change of external illumination.